


Next

by AngelicSyn21



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSyn21/pseuds/AngelicSyn21
Summary: Brian works as a server at a bar. Dominic is not happy on Saturday nights when Brian has to work. 
Inspired by Next Contestant by Nickelback and Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. 
Disclaimer: I do not own any Fast and Furious characters or movies. Nor do I own Next Contestant by Nickelback or Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some yummy goodness in the form of Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto. No descriptive porn though!
> 
> As always thank you for reading. Comments are loved and kudos appreciated ^_~

Dominic was pissed and the crew knew why. They took Brian and Dom getting together in strides, Mia being the most understanding after the events in LA. Dom had went to Mexico waited till everyone was together before moving towards Miami where the blue eyed Arizona cop had stumbled upon them working for his boy Tej looking throughly fucked. Now Dom made no bones about being possessive anyone who knew him would laugh if anyone tried to say different, but his family including Jesse and Vince were safe because of the cop. So Brian coming into the garage looking fucked well jealousy may have been a factor when they went from fighting to fucking over the hood of the very car that Brian gave him to get away in. But Saturdays were the worse and his illustrate boyfriend just happened to work at one of the hottest clubs in Miami, with the most handsy clients, and Saturdays were half off entry with dollar shots and three dollars anything else you wanted. Dom knew Brian wouldn't step out on him but that possessive streak of his came out full force on Saturdays. 

"You know you don't have to come right?" Said the very person Dom's brain was stuck on. Dom glanced down at the sun bleached blond hair and honey golden skin with no tan lines in sight to a firm bubble butt and legs that went on for miles. Brian picked his head up and looked at him, a hand resting over his heart. "I am serious D." 

Dom growled rubbing the skin under his hand where it rested on the small of Brian's back, "I hate Saturdays." 

Brian snorted "I am a big boy" causing Dom to snort as he moved his hand some to place it on his hip where a hickey was. Brian was covered in his marks, one on his ass, several on his neck and a few on each hip. Brian groaned some rolling his hips causing his growing cock to bump into Dom's hip. "I can handle myself." 

Dom looked at him "you were nearly hauled off by four guys last weekend to the bathrooms!" He said his tone held a touch of experation in it, "not to mention almost drugged plus some chick pushed your face into her boobs." 

Brian raised an eyebrow snickering some and raised up to kiss him briefly, "her look of horror when you dragged her off was pretty priceless." Dom leveled a look at him causing Brian to giggle, "and besides I could have taken those punks Spike was waiting by the door when he saw where they were trying to push me too. Though I think one of then pissed themselves when you went American Muscle on his friend." 

Dom huffed, "why do you continue to work there?" Yeah he was whining and knew it. God he hated Saturdays.

"Cause the tips are fucking awesome." Was the quick reply the same reply for the last 8 Saturdays in a row. "Besides you have marked me all up pretty sure nobody is going to try anything." Which again was the same reply it has been and still someone always tries to get Dom's blue eyed beauty away and into their beds. Brian patted his chest kissing him again as he straddled him. Dom's last thought before Brian throughly distracted him was the sex was fucking awesome before his shift.

》《

Dom was going to beat someone bloody, pull off a limb and beat the person over their damn heads. He watched as yet another hand grabbed Brian's ass, even though Brian was wearing his marks with pride he still came to work in what were being called booty shorts and a silver tank top with his damn converse shoes on. He growled as the bartender Sam placed another Corona down in front of him. 

"Bullet looks fucking hot tonight, yeah?" Sam asked wiping down the spot next to him where a couple of girls were trying to get Dom's attention.  

"He refused to change" Dom growled "says he gets better tips." His eyes following Brian through out the club.

Sam reached over and squeezed his shoulder "try not to kill anyone tonight, yeah?"

Glancing at the clock on the back wall Dom decided it was going to be a long night. Brian still had five hours left of his shift but only twenty minutes till his first fifteen minute break. Three hours in and people where already grabbing him, Dom huffed again as someone slipped Brian a piece of paper probably containing yet another number. 

The DJ must have caught Dom's mood as the beginning of Next Contestant started to play.

_I judge by what she's wearing_  
_Just how many heads I'm tearing_  
_Off of assholes coming on to her_  
_Each night seems like it's getting worse_  
_And I wish she'd take the night off_  
_So I don't have to fight off_  
_Every asshole coming on to her_  
_It happens every night she works_  
_They'll go and ask the DJ_  
_Find out just what would she say_  
_If they all tried coming on to her_  
_Don't they know it's never going to work_  
_They think they'll get inside her_  
_With every drink they buy her_  
_As they all try coming on to her_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Dom growled as someone asked what the blondie surfer was drinking and sounded put out when Sam told him he doesn't drink anything but water on the job. Damn people can't tell by the numerous hickeys that Brian was taken.

  
_Here comes the next contestant_  
  
_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_  
_Is that your hand?_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_I'll watch you leave here limping_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_I'll watch you leave here limping_  
_There goes the next contestant_  
  
_I even fear the ladies_  
_They're cool but twice as crazy_  
_Just as bad for coming on to her_  
_Don't they know it's never going to work_  
_Each time she bats an eyelash_  
_Somebody's grabbing her ass_  
_Everyone keeps coming on to her_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

He thought the ladies where crazier then the guys that were clearly watching Brian's every move. They had assets that they thought every man should want to take pleasure in and were vengeful when told no.

  
_Here comes the next contestant_  
  
_I'm hating what she's wearing_  
_Everybody here keeps staring_  
_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

He hated that Brian showed off his body when working it wouldn't be too long till the shirt came off and stuck in the back pocket of his too short too tight shorts. 

  
_Here comes the next contestant_  
  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_Each night seems like it's getting worse_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Next person to touch his ass was going to have Dom's fist in their face. Dom thought watching as yet another person groped his lover.

  
_There goes the next contestant_

Brian smirked at him knowing Dom well enough to know how much he wanted have the people touching him leave limping. Dom looked at the clock, Brian could have his break now finishing his beer he walked over to the employee only door that lead to a hidden court yard. Where he waited for Brian to join him, fuck he hated Saturdays as someone tried to pull Brian into their lap groping under his shirt. Dom growled moving slowly through the herds of people to get to his boyfriend and yank him from the guy's lap and allow the guy to get personal with his fist, but Brian untangled himself and headed to wave off storm Toretto. He took Brian's hand when he was finally close enough and dragged him outside and pinned Brian against the wall face buried in his neck. 

"I hate Saturdays" he mumbled against Brian's neck kissing over a hickey. 

"Hey you're not the one being groped," Brian said laughing and curled a leg around Dom's and rubbed his skull. Dom groaned biting his neck and rocked against him "hey big guy we don't have that kind of time." 

"Would if you would stick to racing, could bend you over the hood, fuck ya and not have to think twice." Dom rumbled inhaling Brian's scent, sweat, soap, grease and something solely Brian. He licked over the dip between his collar bone and neck.

Brian laughed rocking against him, "so you aren't okay with someone touching but you would let them watch?"

"People would know ya mine Bri" Dom rumble again looking at the clock "sure you wanna go back in?" 

Brian pushed him away knowing Dom allowed him "only doing a partial shift, Val needs the extra cash and I have already made more then my full shift wage. Just have a dance then we can go."

Dom nodded resisting the urge to sigh, two hours left was better than five hours still left in Dom's book. "Okay when we get home I am burning those shorts after I can't make you walk straight." 

Brian's laughed followed him back into the club as Dom headed back to the bar and Brian back stage to get ready for his strip tease. Not sure why Bri thought he was joking about burning those shorts he hadn't been with the last five. 

The main lights dimmed and the four main spot lights focused on the stage. Brian was their main show and kept customers coming back. 

_"Up next our very own Bullet! Give him around of applauds. Ladies and Gentlemen you will not be disappointed!"_ the host cheered as the music started making Dom groan again, Brian was trying to kill him.

_All right!_  
  
_Break me down, you got a lovely face_  
_We're going to your place_  
_And now you got to freak me out_  
_Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid_  
_You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_  
  
_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_  
  
_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_  
  
_Take it off, the paper is your game_  
_You jump in bed with fame_  
_Another one night paid in full, uh_  
_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_  
_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_  
  
_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_  
  
_Hey_  
_You're crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_  
_When I dream, I'm doing you all night_  
_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

By the time Brian was done with his set Dom was hard enough to break rocks. The crowd cheered and money rained down on the stage. If anyone touched now they were free game as his lover was done working. Brian appeared heading back to him when the same guy that pulled Brian into his lap blocked his path. 

Dom was already up and moving towards them just incase this idiot tried to touch Brian again. 

"You sure is a pretty boy" the guy said slurring his words as he rocked side to side clearly drunk. 

"Not interested" Brian said his voice like ice, and moved to pass the guy when the idiot put his hand on Brian's arm, "taken." 

"Bullshit nobody with a pulse would let you work here, whoring yourself out" the guy said pulling Brian to him "bet you need to feel a good-" the guy didn't get to finish his sentence as Dom yanked him away from Brian and getting a solid right hook in before Brian stopped him. 

"As I said taken" Brian said keeping an hand on Dom's arm, "very possessive boyfriend you see." The guy tried to get back up when Dom stepped on him, some how making it look like he had stumbled when trying to step over him. 

"Let's go we have some seriously hot fucking sex to make up for that damn dance" Dom growled dragging Brian away hoping they actually made it home before the need to claim Brian fell upon him. 

"I am done here anyways so yes let's go spend all tonight wiping away their touch" Brian said smiling at Dom as they walked to their car. Getting home, well it happened eventually as Dom pulled Brian to him kissing him hard. Yeah he fucking hated Saturdays but the sex after a shift was an inferno.

 

~the end~


End file.
